And so it hits me
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: "Are you gonna finish or what?" Josh asked, opening his eyes and narrowing them tauntingly, "Don't you want to satisfy your weird vampire fantasy?" Climbing Class


"Remind me, again, why we're watching this movie."

Josh crossed his arms as he leaned against the archway, shoulder pressed against the wall and brows furrowed. His eyes fell on Chris, who was kneeling in front of the large television, poking at the DVD player that rested in one of the cabinets in the credenza. The blonde boy flipped open the dvd case that rested on his knee, and lifted the disc up so that Josh could glare at it. Breaking Dawn. Part Two.

"Because there's this character, and he looks _just_ like you. Not nearly as good looking, though." Chris explained, grinning when he saw Josh frown in response.

Josh rolled his eyes, stifling the annoyed scoff that bubbled in his throat. Listen, it wasn't like he had anything _against_ Twilight. Just that it was poorly reviewed, had a subpar love story, and was far, _far_ too overexposed. It was a fine movie - if you were twelve. He shook his head, shaking the thoughts away. Chris would call him a film snob - in the loving way that only Chris could. He was right, though. Josh prided himself in being a 'film snob,' if that's what you wanted to call it.

"Can't we watch something _good_? Like Taxi Driver?" Josh pleaded, stepping into the cinema room reluctantly.

"No, no, no, man." Chris protested, "You've got to see this movie. The dude looks just like you. It's gonna blow your mind."

"So you've said." Josh mumbled, coming to stand behind Chris and furrowing his brow when the blonde stood up and faced him. His expression didn't falter when Chris wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, a mischievous grin on his face. "Why part two? I haven't even seen part one. Or the other three."

Chris rolled his eyes, letting his hands fall from Josh's waist as he stepped around him and fell onto the couch. " _Because_ the dude is only in this one. It doesn't even matter if you've seen the others, man."

Josh was about to argue, but then thought better of it. As much as he detested watching such a ridiculous film, he'd rather watch the last one than end up having a full on marathon of the entire series. He slid backwards, falling onto the couch beside Chris with a sigh. Arms crossed once more, he leaned against Chris, deliberately not falling into their usual pattern of snuggling and touching before a movie.

Rolling his eyes at Josh's stubbornness, Chris flipped on the television and started the movie. He let his arm drape around the other boy's shoulder, feeling some of Josh's tension subside at his touch. As much as he knew Josh hated the idea of watching this film, he knew that Josh would sit through watching it a hundred times if Chris asked him to. He knew Josh would do anything he asked him to.

By the time they were halfway into the movie, Josh was actually managing to enjoy it. He and Chris poked fun at the weird, straight people romance and bad one-liners, making each other laugh by mimicking the dramatic lines between the characters. Josh couldn't be bothered to care about the actual plot, but he grew increasingly amused as the film went on. Only Chris could make him genuinely enjoy a film like this. It was a nice change, if he was honestly. He spent so much time watching critically acclaimed films with deep hidden meanings that needed to be analyzed in order to understand the plot - that watching a film as straight forward and pointless as this one was quite refreshing.

As the scene panned to an aerial view of Cairo, Josh felt Chris shift from beside him and lean forward, eyes sparkling with excitement. "This is it, dude! He's about to show up."

Josh wasn't sure why Chris was so damn _adamant_ about him seeing this character that supposedly looked like him, but he felt his own excitement building because, let's face it, Chris's emotions were contagious. He watched as one of the characters, a plastic looking white guy with weirdly solid hair - the vampire dad, maybe? - chased after one of the Egyptian vampires, begging him for something that Josh didn't care about. Josh yawned, bored now that Chris's jokes had subsided in the wake of this scene, and watched as a poorly animated wall of water lifted from one of the pools, cutting off the characters.

"Look, look!" Chris yelped, sounding like a child, "That guy!"

Josh frowned, tilting his head to the side as the camera panned to a character who created the wall of water. "Dude, you need your eyes checked - again. That dude looks nothing like me."

"What?" Chris turned to him with mock shock on his face, "Yes he does!"

"Come _on_ , Chris." Josh shook his head, "Do I wear scarves?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes, a playful growl coming from his throat as he lunged for Josh, knocking him off the couch. Josh yelped in surprise, tumbling onto the carpet and landing on his back with wide eyes. He barely had time to react before Chris landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground with knees on either side of his waist. "You should." Chris replied, leaning forward so their noses almost touched, "You'd look almost as hot as that guy."

Josh wriggled underneath Chris, trying to push him off. "Yeah right," He scoffed, "You just want me to fulfill your weird Twilight fantasies."

"What? I don't have Twilight fantasies." Chris protested, feigning hurt.

"Please." Josh grinned, feeling laughter bubble in his chest, "I bet you want Edward to top you."

Chris gasped, "What?! How _dare_ you suggest I want to hook up with _Edward_?" He held his hand to his chest as if fighting off faint, "Are you sure that _you_ aren't the one wanting to hook up with him? Projecting your weird vampire kink on me?"

Josh couldn't even respond, as he was laughing too hard to speak. Chris found himself smiling as he watched Josh laugh - the kind of laugh where his face crinkled and his smile reached his eyes. The laughter was contagious, and Chris found himself rolling onto his side, pressing his face into the carpet to try to stop himself from laughing. Josh pulled his hands to his face, trying to sit up even though his sides hurt from laughing.

"Oh man." Josh managed to say between laughs, "I can't believe you have a vampire kink."

Chris sat up, gaping at Josh with wide eyes. "Take that back!"

"Make me." Josh teased, leaning on Chris's face with a tantalizing look. His eyes darkened as Chris reached for the back of his head, intertwining his hair with his fingers and pulling Josh closer until their lips met. He crawled forward until he was basically straddling Chris, propped up on his lap and lips pressed against the blonde's. He let his hands crawl to the back of Chris's neck, pressing his fingers into the warm skin. He smiled against Chris's lips as the blonde moaned in response, and stifled a gasp as he pulled away.

Chris stared up at him, eyes half lidded and lips red. He let one hand fall from the back of Josh's head to his cheek, feeling the short hairs on his chin bite against the skin of his palm. "Take it back." Chris whispered, a smile playing on his lips.

Josh leaned forward until their foreheads touched, smiling as Chris closed his eyes in response. He pressed his thumbs into the skin on Chris's neck, knowing the blonde had extra sensitivity on his neck. "Make me." He teased, his lips so close to Chris's that they barely grazed against each others.

"Make you?" Chris asked, his voice strangely subdued as he opened his eyes again, almost too overwhelmed with lust to speak.

"Yeah." Josh replied, narrowing his eyes. "Make. Me."

With a yelp, Josh felt Chris push him off of his lap. He watched as the blonde grabbed him by his wrist, and yanking him up until they were both standing. Chris tightened his grip on his wrist and pulled him towards the archway that lead out of the cinema room. Turning the corner, Chris shoved him through the doorway to his bedroom and quickly shut the door behind him. Josh didn't have time to react before Chris was pushing him up against the wall, pinning his arms above his head and leaning forward until their noses touched.

"Take it back." Chris said, a smile playing on his lips that betrayed the seriousness of his voice.

"Make me." Josh repeated once more. He smirked at the growl that rumbled in Chris's throat, watching as the blonde released his wrists and pressed up against him until their chests touched. He felt Chris's fingers playing at the hem of his shirt, and his stomach clenched as the fabric was pulled up and over his head. He moaned as cold air made contact with his skin, but was quickly cut off as Chris pressed their lips together. He cupped Chris's face in his hands, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, before letting go and reaching for the fabric of Chris's button-up shirt.

Lips still pressed together, he pulled on the fabric until the buttons popped open, revealing Chris's bare chest underneath. He pulled the rest of the shirt over Chris's head, breaking the kiss for several short moments to catch his breath. He could feel Chris's own hot breath against his lips, and looked up to see raw hunger in his blue eyes. He gripped the blonde's shoulders, his fingers digging into the skin until the skin bruised and Chris moaned in his mouth. He felt Chris's hands on his hips, desperately tugging at the waist of his jeans.

Pulling Chris closer to him, Josh pressed his lips against his ear, feeling Chris shudder under his touch. "Make me," He breathed, so lightly that Chris had to strain to hear him. Josh pushed the blonde away from him, hands pressed against his chest, until the back of Chris's knees bumped against his bed frame. The blonde fell back onto base of the bed, sheets ruffled beneath him. Josh leaned over him, resting a hand on the other boy's neck. Slowly, he let his hand trail down from Chris's neck to the center of his chest, where the pads of his fingers just barely grazed the skin. His hand drifted lower to Chris's stomach, where Josh felt him tense under his touch, causing him to grin in response.

His hand finally found its way to the waist of Chris's jeans and he curled his fingers around the thick fabric. Using both hands, he pulled them down, exposing the ashy skin of Chris's thighs and the tight fabric of his underwear. Josh let the discarded jeans fall to the floor, and quickly removed his own before crawling onto the bed. He propped himself up on his knees, positioned on either side of Chris's waist, and leaned over the blonde, who was gazing up at him with eyes half-lidded.

In a flash, Chris reached up and grabbed Josh by the shoulders. He rolled over until Josh was the one laying on his back, and Chris leaned over him with a sly grin on his face. Josh scowled up at him, but the amusement in his eyes betrayed him. Chris leaned down and pressed their lips together, one hand holding Josh down as the boy beneath him tried to lean upwards. He felt Josh grip his hips, fingers digging into his skin as he fought to control his hunger.

Chris let one hand snake down to Josh's stomach, feeling him tense beneath his touch, and let his fingers play with the hem of Josh's black underwear. He let his hand slide to one side of Josh's waist, and pulled the fabric down until the skin of his hip was exposed. He pressed his palms against Josh's abdomen, feeling the sharp hip bone beneath his fingers and letting them slowly slide lower. Josh moaned into his mouth, biting Chris's lower lip as he tried to pull the blonde closer, as he was still being held down by Chris's other hand.

Josh gasped as Chris pulled his underwear lower, until it was completely off and discarded on the floor with the rest of his clothes. His heart pounded in his chest against Chris's hand, and he wondered if the blonde could feel it. Chris's hand moved away, finally releasing Josh from his hold, and he watched as Chris removed his own underwear as well. The blonde stretched his arms over his head before crawling back onto the bed, and Josh gripped his shoulder with desperation in his eyes.

Chris towered over him, a look of mischief in his eyes as he looked down at Josh, head tilted to one side. "Take it back." He said, refusing to move until Josh conceded.

Josh closed his eyes in exasperation, a smile playing on his lips. He couldn't believe their little joke had gone on this long. When he finally opened his eyes again, he narrowed them and bit his lip, a look of defiance on his face. "Make me, bitch."

He gasped as Chris grabbed his thigh with one hand, fingers digging into his skin. Chris knew that Josh loved when Chris grabbed his thighs, and it would be the perfect way to get him to melt. Chris tightened his grasp, eliciting a moan from the other boy.

"God, Chris." Josh gasped, desperate for _any_ contact he could get. He tilted his head back against the sheets, eyes tightly shut as he tried to fight back the urge to let Chris win. "Please."

"Begging?" Chris teased, grabbing Josh's other thigh with the same intensity. He let his hands snake to the skin on his inner thighs, leaving a trail of red spots from his tight grip. He felt Josh tense underneath him, and knew the boy was growing increasingly desperate. "It sounds like I'm close to getting you to take it back."

Josh grabbed the sheets beside him in his fists as Chris moved away. His breath was coming out in gasps and he barely noticed the floor creaking under Chris's feet as he moved to his desk against the wall. When Chris returned, he opened his eyes to see the boy leaning over him, his blue eyes sparkling with love and lust. He could barely think straight as Chris trailed his fingers along the side of his face, and cupped his chin before pulling him into a kiss. He bit Chris's bottom lip, trying to pull the boy impossibly closer, as he felt the blonde grab his hips and push him deeper into the sheets. Chris gripped his thighs once more, leaving bruises from his tight grip, and pushed up until Josh's knees almost touched the blonde's chest.

Chris deepened the kiss as Josh moaned with pain, at first, then pleasure as the pain subsided. He relaxed under Chris's touch, and released the sheets from his fists to grip the skin of the other boy's shoulders. Josh tilted his head back against the sheets, eyes squeezed tightly shut and pulling away from Chris's lips. Chris kissed the side of Josh's jaw and planted feathery kissed into his neck, feeling the muscles tense under his lips. He reached the crook of Josh's neck where it met his shoulder, and sucked on the tender skin until he hear Josh moan loudly in response. He felt the hot skin, tender from his kiss, between his teeth and bit into the spot, eliciting a loud response from the boy under him.

After a few seconds, he felt Josh shudder underneath him and a strange noise filled his ears. Josh was _laughing_. Chris's dick was literally inside of him and Josh was _laughing_. Lifting himself up, he looked down at Josh with confusion, watching as the boy brought a hand to his face to try and disguise his laughter. "What is it?"

"I fucking _knew_ it, man." Josh murmured between gasps of laughter, "You just _bit_ my neck. You actually have a vampire kink."

Chris tried to look incredulous, but his expression broke as he watched Josh break into another bit of laughter. He felt laughter bubble in his own chest and found himself laughing as well. Not just a hearty chuckle, but full-on laughter that made his sides hurt and lungs desperate for air. He fell onto Josh's chest, face pressed into the crook of his neck, body shaking with laughter.

The sound of Josh's own laughter made his heart flutter, and he found himself reaching up until his hand stroked the side of Josh's face, his hair intertwining with his fingers. Not in the rough way that he usually did when they had sex, but in a gentle way that made Josh lean into his touch. Chris lifted his head and pressed their foreheads together, mesmerized by the way Josh's eyes twinkled with amusement even after his laughter died away.

"I love you." Josh whispered, his voice very different from the lustful teasing from just a few moments earlier. Chris smiled so hard that his eyes crinkled, and he let his hand slide from Josh's hair to the side of his face, where he cradled it gently. He watched as Josh closed his eyes and leaned into Chris's touch, looking so small and fragile that Chris felt a strange sensation of protectiveness.

He stayed there, staring at Josh, for so long that he was startled when the boy underneath him spoke again.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Chris asked, confused once more.

"Are you gonna finish or what?" Josh asked, opening his eyes and narrowing them tauntingly, "Don't you want to satisfy your vampire fantasy?"

Chris rolled his eyes, but was caught off guard when Josh leaned forward and lightly bit the skin on his jaw, tugging at it with his teeth. He felt Josh place a light kiss on the spot before moving down to Chris's neck, and doing the same. Chris moaned at the sensation of Josh's teeth tugging on his delicate skin, and grabbed the sides of Josh's waist as lust consumed his body. He felt Josh bite harder into his neck, moaning so deeply that he could feel it in Josh's breath, as they both finished.

Chris fell onto his side, his chest pressed against Josh's arm and breath coming out in shallow gasps. He found himself entranced as he stared at the side of Josh's face, watching as the feelings of ecstasy faded away and his eyelids fluttered shut as he finally caught his breath.

He lay there for a long time, just watching Josh as the boy slid into sleep, unaware of Chris's watchful gaze. Chris felt his heart flutter as he realized how much he loved the boy beside him, and how seamless their love was. He'd never imagined what being in love with your best friend was truly like. He'd never thought it possible to pause in the middle of sex to have a laughing fit over a joke as small as the one they shared. He never thought it possible to love someone as much as he loved Josh.

He wasn't sure how long he laid beside Josh, just watching as his love's lips parted now and then in his sleep, and how his chest rose and fell rhythmically. Eventually, Chris found himself drifting into sleep as well, his last thoughts being of the love of his life as he faded into his dreams.


End file.
